burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
McDonald Road
Mcdonald Road is a short road located on Big Surf Island. Layout Mcdonald Road starts from a traffic light T-junction with Daniell Way and Huntley Boulevard being the arms, however in-game traffic is forced to make a 90 degree turn from Daniell Way on to Mcdonald Road because that particular section of Huntley Boulevard is closed off. Mcdonald starts out as and remains a four-lane divided road its entire length. As drivers turn onto Mcdonald, Noels - a very tall narrow building that is one of the tallest on the island, is visible to the immediate right. Another building, No. 73 - a three story building lined with blue neon, is behind drivers and is located at the beginning/end of Mcdonald. Starting along the road, drivers may notice the palm trees lining the road on the right as well as the Marina Boat House lake filled with sailboats also along the right. Also as drivers turn on Mcdonald, two cranes are visible. These cranes hold up very high platforms which can be accessed and used by drivers to jump over the lake. The farthest platform is a Mega Jump. As drivers come upon the traffic light T-junction with Lipscomb Way being the stem, the Holness Hotel is to the left. After the intersection, Tel Wogans becomes visible on left. Drivers may also enjoy the scenery of the Paradise Keys Bridge and the Waterfront. As drivers come up on the uneven four-way intersection with Jacob Street, a couple of Marina Boat House Signs line the right. The lake then retreats from Mcdonald and follows Jacob Street west. After passing the intersection, the PCP Inspiral Car Park is accessible on the right. As the road starts to pass under the Paradise Keys Bridge, it comes to an end at a Y-junction with Griffin Boulevard and Shires Drive. Events Shortcuts Paradise Keys Bridge *At the Griffin Boulevard and Shires Drive intersection (Where Mcdonald ends/begins), there is a ramp that is directly in front of Griffin. Drivers southbound on Mcdonald will have to turn hard right as well as be careful as the shortcut is partially hidden behind where the bridge is crossing over. This ramp allows access to the bridge. This is very useful to drivers needing to get to the mainland. PCP Inspiral Car Park *Near the beginning/end of Mcdonald access to the car park is available. It is just north of where Mcdonald goes under the Paradise Keys Bridge. If driven to the highest accessible floor (5), several jumps and a Mega Jump opportunity await. Alternate Mcdonald Road Route *There is a shortcut spanning the entire length of Mcdonald Road it can be thought of as an alternate route to the main road. Both entrances are near the ends of Mcdonald Road (one in the north, one to the south.) This description is written south to north. As drivers are coming onto Mcdonald Road from the Shires Drive and Griffin Boulevard Y-intersection, the normal road drops but the shortcut (on right) gradually goes up. Drivers need to drive onto it as soon as the see it because driving onto it late may cause flipovers. After crossing Jacob Street on a bridge, the shortcut goes through Tel Wogans. The shortcut will then cross Lipscomb Way on a slightly more decorated bridge, before passing through the Holness Hotel. As drivers are passing through the hotel there is a jump to the right that, if the driver goes fast enough, will give access to the roof of Shires Drive Parking Garage. The shortcut then lowers back down to street level resulting in the end of the shortcut. Huntley Boulevard These shortcuts are both jumps over the Marina Boat House Lake. The first one is only useful to drivers traveling northbound on Mcdonald. The latter one is not advised to use to get to Huntley Boulevard as it is more difficult to angle right. *Just as drivers come upon the Jacobs Street intersection, a Mega Jump is not much to the left. Traveling fast enough will result in landing an Island Mega Jump as well as access to Huntley Boulevard *At the Lipscomb Way intersection, there is a jump that will cross the lake and will place the driver on Huntley (at an unusual angle) This Jump is better used traveling westbound on Lipscomb Way but can be possible traveling north on Mcdonald Big Surf Island Beach *As Mcdonald ends at the intersection with Huntley Boulevard and Daniel Way, access to the beach is attainable by driving slightly to the right of No. 73. Landmarks of Interest *No. 73 *Noel's *Holness Hotel *Marina Boat House Lake *Tel Wogans *PCP Inspiral Car Park Notes *''The road is named after Development Manager Dan Mcdonald.''